Bella swan Brother
by forever-ary
Summary: Just read to find out what's going on
1. Chapter 1

Coming to forks-

Khailin POV

Bella and I were getting off of the plane and we grabbed our luggage and Charlie stood there and we awkwardly hugged him and then headed to the house. We got out and we walked inside  
"You have the basement if that ok-." Charlie was saying but I cut him off  
"No,it's fine I had my room in a basement before.  
I headed downstairs locking the door behind me and walked down the stairs and saw it.  
-blue bed-  
-2 Windows  
-1 bathroom  
-1 big closet  
And more space  
I put my stuff away and took a shower and put on a bike shirt and Adidas sweatpants and my Nike sandals and headed upstairs and sat down and waited for the game to come on. When it did dad came in and we shouted at the TV every now and then. Our team won  
touch the final touchdown and we jumped up and screamed  
"It's just a game." Bella said and rolled her eyes and I rolled my eyes at her and she walked up to her room. My stomach started hurting again so I told dad I was heading downstairs and he said okay. I don't know why but my stomach always has these bad  
pains and they make me sweat and my knees always buckle and I end up almost falling over something but this time it's really bad.  
*3 hours later*  
The pain stopped a few minutes ago. Someone knocked on my door  
"Khailin?" It was Bella  
"Yea?" I asked  
"Charlie wants us outside for something." She said and I stood up and walked up the stairs unlocked the door and walked out. Bella and I walked outside and some men were out there and Charlie was smiling I guess he knew him  
"Bella! Khailin! This is Billy and Jacob." He said introducing them to us and I shook their hands while Jacob and Bella hugged. I knew he liked her, he's liked her since we were little ?. It gets on my nerves sometimes but I still don't say anything."Charlie  
had bought a truck from Billy to Bella and I had a Charger. Pretty cool I guess.  
"The game is coming on Saturday you fellas coming?" Charlie asked them and they nodded then before they left the older man nodded at me.. Confused I just nodded back and they left and I just went to my room and locked myself there till I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Khailin's POV

It's been a while now and the pains getting worse. As I finished putting on my shoes I walked up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. "Um...Morning Bella, Dad." I said "Morning." They said in sync. I raised one eyebrow and sat down and my stomach started churning. I...think I'll just stand up. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Bella asked me "Nah, I'm gonna go take a walk." I said and walked out the door with a Nike water bottle and like maybe twenty minutes into my walking my stomach decided to betray me and start burning and twisting and churning around. I groaned and I stopped. It felt like someone was punching me from the inside of my stomach. The burning felt like you and some random person decide to run through a fire at the same time without you knowing and you both fall into the fire. Churning like you're going around and around on a roller coaster and is never going to stop until you fall to your doom. So no one would bother me I quickly ducked into the woods with all the strength I had left and when I hit the ground I started rolling down a hill and landed at the edge of a lake. Or pond or whatever it was. I screamed as it felt like the pressure was being put on my stomach like I just landed on a knife and it went through my stomach and won't come out even when you try pulling. I heard nothing but my screams then my whole body started shaking and making this gurgling noise and I screamed louder than before but, then, it was replaced with a howl and I started freaking out 'what the hell!I thought running around whining. Footsteps were coming close pounding on the ground. I started running the opposite way but then I heard even more lighter footsteps more like just leaves and wind coming so I just jumped off the cliff and into the water and hid somewhere next to a huge rock close to the water.

"Was that one of your wolves playing with us?" A bell-like voice spoke and I held my breath

"No...smells fresh and too new to be one of my wolves." A deep husky voice was heard above and then a few more words were shared until they said their goodbye's. I stood in my spot a little longer just now realising that I'm a human again. I let out a huge breath and sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. _what am I going to do now?'_ I thought. I swam out of the water and seen a sigh that said "La Push Beach." I somehow did what I did before and I was a dog again then I ran into the woods and sniffed out where I started and seen some clothes behind a tree so I put them on. I don't know who's these are but they have great taste. I thought. I had on some Nike pants and a just do it shirt with the check sign and some Jordan 12's on and I picked up my bottle and began walking some more until I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster then their pace sped up to so I started running and so did they. Until I looked over my shoulder and seen and caramel skinned fella behind me. When I stopped he did to and just looked at me and smirked. "Nice outfit," he said and I looked down and awkwardly shifted on my feet. "Uh, thanks?" I sort of questioned and began walking home and he still followed me when I turned the street until we both heard a howl and he ran into the woods before smirking at me then I sprinted to the house and Bella's truck was there and she was sitting in it with someone. I walked over and it was that Jacob kid.I was about to open the door when I heard a growl behind me and I seen a few wolves in the tree's the tallest black one held his head up at me and nodded his head into the woods. I walked past them and they followed me. I stripped off the clothes I had on at the moment and phased and put the clothes in my mouth and we ran right outside of some beach

 **'Who are you?'** the alpha toned wolf said

 _'I'm me, duh.'_ I responded and I heard some snickers and a growl and they immediately stopped and the black wolf stepped closer.

 **'Don't play games with me who are you!'** he commanded and I revealed who I was while backing up a little when I felt something behind me. They were closing in on me...all of them. I looked up and the black wolf was standing right above me. He was only maybe 2 centimeters taller than me so I was looking him directly into his eyes and he said **'I think you should come with me so you can understand better.'** They all started running in a certain direction and I followed them till they reached this really homely house and we all phased back and they told me everything I needed to know even about imprinting so from now on I had to be more careful then I thought and since I'm new I'm most likely to lose my temper quickly. I just went home after this all so dad and Bella wouldn't think I was kidnapped or something.

I opened the front door and there stood Bella when she saw me she hugged me

"That was a very long walk." She crossed her arms over her chest and I looked into her eyes and froze. Oh no, no this can't be happening. She's my sister! "I-I I never said how long I was going to be gone."I said regaining my stance and thoughts. "It's been a while...you've gotten a tan." she touched my bare arm and it sent tingles around my body and I seen her shiver and somewhat quickly pulled away. I went to my room and laid down and thought about what they hell just happened! Until I fell asleep and that night. I dreamt about something important to me even more now. My sister. My Imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

Khailin's POV  
Things have been really weird between me and Bella. Every time we would talk or I'd smile at her she'd blush. Charlie see's us do it all the time and he only smiled. **SMILED.** Like come on this is just weird. A brother can't imprint of his _sister!_

I sat up in my bed thinking. My mind just racing. I sighed and walked upstairs to get myself together in the bathroom. I opened the basement door and when I looked to my left. I seen Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway and down the road. I walked up the stairs and when I reached the bathroom door. It opened to Bella in her bath towel and water dripping down her hair and down her neck. She blushed and held her towel closer to her body. She tried to scoot back from how close we were she stumbled about to fall when I pulled her close and her arms wrapped around my neck. I looked her into her eyes and she looked me into mine. I cleared my throat. "You know, you could at least try and be more careful." I smiled at her and she blushed and walked past me into her room smiling at me little. I went into the bathroom and got myself together then got dressed and when I was finished I went downstairs. I seen Bella down there already and I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I smelt blood rise to her cheeks. "what are you doing Khailin?" She asked me turning her head a little."mm nothing." Was all I said grabbing my jacket heading towards the door. I don't know when I am going to tell her that she's my imprint and that I'm a shape-shifter. I was about to open the door when Bella's voice came from behind me. "Wait." She said causing me to turn around facing her. "Yes?" I asked her "Where are you going?" She asked me with concern all over her face. "Umm I'm just going out Ba-Bella." I said fixing myself almost calling her babe. "..." She pursed her lips the slightly parted them. I turned to the door again when her tiny arms wrapped around my tanned and muscled body. I turned towards her and picked her up slightly and hugged her back not wanting to let go. I kissed her forehead hearing my wolf tell me it was time to go in the back of my head. "I'll be back later. Be careful. Call me if you need anything." I said to Bella smiling when she blushed but nodded. I walked out of the door and deep into the woods and phased and began my patrol. It was 12:30pm when I left and it was absolutely **RIDICULOUS**

when I had gotten off of Patrol at 1:30am in the morning more tired than sleeping beauty. I phased back and put on my clothes and walked up to the house. I opened the door and was immediately attacked by Bella. "Where. Have. You. Been." She was frowning at me smacking my chest with each word. "You had me worried sick!" She yelled almost crying. I can see the tears in her eyes. "Bella...why are you crying?" I asked her "You just- you had me worried. You weren't even answering your phone. You-" I cut off her rambling by kissing her and she relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled away and hugged her. "I'm fine Bella stop worrying. You should've been asleep not waiting for me."I told her still holding her. She just sniffled and had her head in the crook of my neck. We went to her room and I laid her down but she asked me to stay in the room with her. I said okay and took off my shirt and my shorts and was just in my underwear and just laid down then we both drifted off to sleep.

~The next day~

I woke up and Bella was still asleep and softly snoring. I threw on my clothes and went downstairs grabbing my clothes from my room and back upstairs. I took a shower enjoying the warmth. -knock knock-

"Yea?" I answered "I'm heading out to work for a few days, something bad happened and it's going to take a lot of work." Charlie said "a week at the most." I leant my head out of the shower curtain. "Kay. Be careful." I told him "I will." He told me then I heard his heavy footsteps going down the stairs. I got out of the shower and got dressed after lotioning myself and walking out of the bathroom bumping into Bella making her almost fall down but I grabbed her. "What have I told you before?" I asked her smiling and she blushed "Shut up." She said crossing her arms trying to hide the blush "Are you mad at me?" I asked playfully and she looked away from me. I slightly frowned but grabbed her chin and made her look at me and then I kissed her. I guess today is the day that I should tell her that she's my imprint. "Get yourself ready." I told her pulling away from her soft lips. She slowly nodded going into the bathroom. I walked downstairs and like forty-five minutes later Bella joined me downstairs and sat next to me. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked me and I nodded "why do I feel some kind of...pull. Towards you?" She asked me and that's when I told her about everything and my patrols. "Want to go meet the pack and their imprints?" I asked her and she nodded. We got inside of my car and headed towards the la push territory.


	4. Chapter 4

Khailin's POV  
I pulled into the driveway of the pack house and Bella was just staring in awe. "It's cute and homey looking." She muttered. "It's nicer inside." I smiled at her then she blushed and looked away so I wouldn't see it. I parked the car and we got out. I grabbed her hand and walked into the house with her. "Hey Khailin what-why are you holding your sister's hand and why is she blushing?" Sam asked me looking confused then realisation ran over his features. "oh, does she know?" He asked and I firmly nodded and he nodded his head slowly. "Welcome to the family.." Emily said, "I'm Bella...what-what's your name?" Bella asked stepping a little bit behind me. "don't be afraid love." I said, "I'm Emily." She said coming a little closer. Bella came out from behind me and held her hand out for Emily to take but Emily pulled her into a hug and which I can tell shocked Bella. She slowly hugged her back. When they pulled away Emily led her away from me and into the kitchen. "It's time for you to go on patrol," Sam said to me. I ran into the kitchen and gave Bella a kiss on her soft plump lips. "You're scaring me." She said looking into my eyes. "I'm just going on patrol...for a LONG time." I told her and she frowned "Why?" she asked me"Don't worry we're saving lives." I said and walked out of the door but not without kissing her forehead first.

Bella's POV

When he left I felt lonely and sad. I wanted to go after him and stay with him all night but I could never do that with all of these patrol's he has going on.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emily asked me and I snapped out of my train of thoughts about my brother...my imprinter. "I really miss him," I said slowly but, I guess she still heard me. "I miss Sam all of the time. But, as you get closer it get's stronger. You guy are going to end up mating soon." She said. I blushed

"Is being an imprint a good thing?" I asked and she nodded "Oh yes, of course, all the time. But, prepare for them to be around you at all times when Vampires start to sneak around here." She said and I choked on the water that I was drinking "VAMPIRES!" I screeched. "Yea, this is a normal thing for me now. You'll get used to it." She said, "I guess." I replied and didn't drink the rest of my water. "Hey, If you don't mind...Can I cook the pasta?" I asked Emily "Yes please, that can give me a chance to sit down then once you're done I can finish off with the cake." She said, "No, I can help you with the rest of the food you've probably been standing up all day on your feet I can help." I told her and she just shrugged. While we were cooking and everything we got to know more about each other and even had a little fight with the flour. It was fun. The kitchen was a mess. We put the cake in the oven then we cleaned up the flour. Even took quick shower's...she gave me some of her clothes which actually fit me At 1:30 am because time went by quickly the cake and pasta and everything else was done. The boys walked in well...ran would be the perfect word. They saw me and Emily's hair and busted out laughing. We frowned at our imprints and they looked away coughing immediately stopped laughing. We turned away from them and smirked at each other and nodded. This is going to be fun. "Bella." Khailin said but I just began talking to Emiy. "Emily." Sam said bur she just stayed looking at me.  
"Oh crap." They both muttered throwing their hands down. Oh yea...this is going to be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Khailin's POV

It's been a while and Bella and Emily are still ignoring Sam and I. I really wish I would've just not laughed at Bella and all because I did laugh. I'm paying the price and over something little and petty.

"Bella how many times do I have to say I'm sorry," I said sitting at the island behind her and She and Emily cooked breakfast. I looked over to the doorway at Sam when she didn't answer. He looked at me and shook his head and hung it low then brung it back up.

"It's time to go on patrol," He said walking out of the room hurt covering his features. I nodded with the same facial expression and we walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door giving each other looks and phased.

Bella's POV

"Bella, It's been three months and I'm only craving Sam more. How much longer do we have to keep this up? Don't you miss hugging and Kissing Khalin?" Emily turned to me when we heard the boys phase. I sighed. "I don't think I want to do it either anymore Em, I'm just going to tell Khailin the truth," I said putting the spoon in the sink from stirring the grits. "I'll tell Sam too when they get back, I feel so guilty," Emily looked down fiddling with her finger"I do too, I can't wait to get this off of my chest," I answered and she nodded. The guys didn't get off of patrol until 12 in the morning but, it was still dark. They ran into the house and Sam and Khailin looked so sad it was almost indescribable. Khalin locked eyes with me and I just gently smiled at him. He smiled gently at me and didn't come close like I wanted. He looked like he was battling with his wolf about something. Something crazy too. I walked over to him hugging him sitting in his lap and he put his head in my neck taking in my scent for like three minutes then rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled playing in his hair.

-Later that night-

Khailin's POV

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel around my waist drying my hair off with another towel. Bella looked troubled."Bella something wrong?" I asked her walking to the dresser. We came back to Charlie's and I moved some of my things in her room. "I...I did something and I regretted it," She said twirling her hair. Which meant that this was not something good. Really not good. "Well, what'd you do?" I asked her putting on my underwear and my shorts. "I...I'm sorry," She said to me. "Why are you sorry?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed. "I was never mad at you, I was just faking it. Emily and I wanted to see you guys suffer. We've already felt bad about it since the second week and wanted to stop. But, I encouraged Emily for us to keep going." She said with glittery eyes. I stared at her with disbelief. "W-what?" I said narrowing my eyes at her "I'm sorry," She said I stood up."Seriously Bella? You had me feeling like the biggest fucking jerk this long? Seriously! Had me hurt and depressed for this long! Really Bella! Are you fucking serious!" I yelled at her and she flinched away. " I...I said I was s-sorry," She said with a weak voice then broke down crying. I sighed and held her as she cried into my chest.I can't believe she did this. I'm going to get her back. She'll see it coming whether she likes it or not.

-The next day-

Bella had cried herself to sleep. I was going to do exactly what she did to me just less hurtful. I talked to Sam about it through our mind link and he agreed with me. I made breakfast downstairs and she came down a few minutes later. "Morning," She wrapped her arms around me and I just turned my head kissing her head. She looked at me confused. I shrugged and turned off the rice and sat down making her a plate and mine. "Everything okay?" She asked me and I nodded. She sighed. "Why won't you say anything to me?" She asked once again and I just chuckled. She should have seen this coming. I'm not that considerate Bella...Just watch your back


	6. Chapter 6

Khailin's POV

It's been a whole five months. I've been doing everything with Bella. Except having an intercourse with her...well I mean it was a few times...but whatever. I walked into the house because I just came from patrol and Bella was on the couch crying. I touched her shoulder and she jumped. "I...I just want you back Khailin. I can't do this anymore! You won't talk to me but, you still hug and kiss me and catch me when I fall. But, you won't talk to me...I haven't heard you say you love me. _Any_ of these five months. It's not fair." She wiped her tears. My eyes started to gaze over as I felt someone come into the mind link.

' **Khailin it's Sam'**

' _What's up Sam'_

 **'Bella crying to?'**

 _'Yep'_

 **'This went on far more than what it was supposed to'**

 _'You wanna stop now?'_

 **'Yeah'**

 _'Alright, see you tomorrow'_

 **'See ya'**

"KHAILIN!" Bella shouted in my face and I blinked

"Why won't you talk to me?" She started crying again. That's when my wolf took over and hugged her immediately.

"Bella, I love you so much. It's not just the imprint talking," He gave me back control.

She looked up at me smiling. Tears dry on her face. Fresh one's rolling down.

"I love you too." She kissed me and I kissed her back. I love the way she kisses me because it's so damn passionate.

"Stop crying," I kissed her tears that started to roll down her cheek. She smiled at me.

"I wanna take you out to the mall," I stood up and she looked up at me smiling standing also.

"Okay...I need to get my wallet, though," She started to walk off but, I grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"No, no it's all on me," I told her and she shook her head

"No, I don't need anyone to pay for me when I have my own money,"

"Well stop being so damn stubborn and just let me pay for you," I told her and she looked at me. We played the staring contest for a while and she sighed.

"This one time," She pointed her finger at me.

"Alright _mum_ ," I joked and she smiled and put her hand over her stomach.

I raised a brow and she shook her head making her way up the stairs.

"I need to get my coat," She spoke somewhat waddling up the stairs

I sat waiting on the couch for her thinking how strange that was. She's gotten...fatter since the last time I've slept with her. It's probably nothing. She's probably just putting on a little weight.

She came back downstairs her skin shining a little more than it was before she went upstairs. She had this glow my mum had when she was...pregnant. Oh god. Nope, uh uh I refuse to think like that.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We walked out of the house and into my car and we made our way to the mall.

~at the mall~  
We've been in here for an hour already and Bella for the second time asked me if we can look at some baby stores.

"Alright Bella, what's up?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" I stopped and grabbed her arm making her stop and look at me

"Okay no, what's up with you?" She grabbed her arm away.

"What's up with YOU Bella? You keep asking me if we can go to baby stores why?" I asked her almost shouting.

"So I can't look at baby clothes now?!" She shouted at me causing people to look at us.

"Well, you aren't expecting so why! Why so badly are you wanting to visit baby stores?! Wanna go then go!" I shouted back at her and she cowered away. I started walking off when she whispered.  
"I am expecting actually," I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"W...what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant, Khailin,"

Exactly what I was afraid of. I started backing away slowly shaking my head. "It's not mine," I said walking off wondering why I just said that. She hasn't been with anyone else I hope. I've slept with her most of these days so how can't it be mine? I was just so scared. I came back to when I felt a hand go across my face. I stood and grabbed the throat of that person and it was a female with Bella behind her.

"Khailin stop!" Bella shouted. I let go and stormed off. What's up with me?


End file.
